Fireworks
by Kitsune Ink
Summary: They both feared that if they weren't careful their passion would burn each other up and take the building down with them in the process.


She did it again, the little she-devil. She sat across from him on purpose, she wore her black easy slip off stilettos just to torture him, and don't even get him started on the slinky blue dress she was wearing. She wore it so well he had to fight the urge to tear it off her right here and now, in front of all of his business associates. Clearly she was in league with the impish blond sitting next to her, he glared as they whispered back and forth, casually touching each other while sending amused smiles their way. Of course his fiancé would be best friends with the Goddess of love; temptresses, both of them. Jed pulled his fingers roughly through his short blond hair and sent Rei a death glare across the table as she once again slid her perfectly manicured foot up and down his leg teasingly; dinner hasn't even started yet and she is driving him batty. He heard her tinkling laugh as he speared a tomato roughly with his fork; it was Kunzites fault, if he wasn't so damn good at hooking clients he wouldn't be stuck here, across the table from the little devil in the blue dress. Since when does Rei wear blue anyway? Yeah, that was Kunzites fault too. How? Because Mina picked it out for herself, at the last minute they traded dresses and since she is Kunzites girlfriend it's his fault by extension. Demons. Both of them.

Rei giggled to Mina as she caught another glare from the corner of her eye; her plan was already coming together so nicely and she wasn't even trying. It started off as a bet with Mina, whomever could fluster their partner the quickest won, loser would buy the new manga releases for the winner, once the winner finished them all the loser would get to read them; they were enjoying the discomfort of their partners so much that they disbanded it for another time. She twirled her tongue around her straw playfully, meeting her lover with a violet smolder in the process. She held back a giggle as his hands dropped roughly into his lap, jarring Kunz as he did so. She tapped Minas thigh as Kunz glared at Jade and elbowed him in the side for his unexpected movement, nearly knocking him from his chair. Mina seemed to be getting to Kunz too; how she was managing to do it Rei couldn't tell. Some mysteries are better off kept in the shadows; especially where Mina was concerned.

Dinner couldn't end fast enough for Jed, that damned woman and her evil sidekick encouraged each other all night. He had to use the table as a guard against his raging boner countless times as well wait a few after dinner before he could even step away. Knowing the evil temptress as well as he did she was probably asleep by the time he started walking toward their room; waking Rei up for any reason besides "the house is on fire" is utter suicide. Thinking his partner asleep, he crept silently through the door of their suite; what was waiting after he closed the door was not at all what he was expecting. There she was, spread out on the chaise like a Martian Cleopatra. Her luxurious waist length smoky hair framed her porcelain face and cascaded around her in dark silky waves. He was slightly disappointed that the evil blue dress was nowhere in sight but she made up for it with the scanty red nighty and robe she was currently in. She sat up gracefully, robe sliding off her shoulders.

"Sit." She pointed to the end of the chaise, Jed was too tired and frustrated to argue so he did as he was told. She stepped back a ways and slid the robe painfully slow down her body, he thought it was another merciless tease and readied a pillow to toss until she started moving from left to right as she dropped the rest of her clothing to the floor.

Watching her move on a normal day is intriguing; seeing her now, guard down and oozing raw sensuality with every sway, every twist, every turn, was completely hypnotizing. Jed moved toward her, she pushed him gently back to where he was seated and shook her head no.

"I didn't tell you to move Jedite." She gave him a scathing look. "Do something without instruction or permission again and you will be left to deal with your frustration on your own…and doomed to sleep on the chaise for the remainder of this trip. Understood?"

"Yes, and if you leave me hanging Rei, not only would that be unforgivably cruel, but I promise I will make you regret it for the rest of our very long lives. Are we in agreement?" She popped the first button on his dress shirt and smiled.

"For now." She left a line of soft kisses from his temple to his jawline and popped the second button; he dug his fingers into the fabric of the chaise, if he wasn't careful he was going to tear the cushions apart; with every few inches of kiss covered bare skin she popped another button and his grip tightened a little more. He lost himself for a moment and drug his fingers along the delicate curve of her waist; she pushed his hands down after a moment and glared.

"You won't get another warning Jedite."

"I am willing to let you take the lead right now." He responded firmly. "But you cannot expect me to keep my hands away from the flame. Ever. Make a different rule or furniture is going to get broken. Please." Ignoring the sarcasm in his tone she grabbed his hands and placed them both at the curve of her waist. "Fine. From here." She pressed her hands firmly on top of his. "To here." She slid them to below her breasts and slowly moved them back down to her waist. "Stray further in either direction and I stop what I am doing and go to bed." Her tone left no room for argument and even if it did her deeply passionate kissing and impatient removal of his shirt distracted him from doing so.

He followed her rule and kept his hands in the designated area while she pulled him free of his slacks, she smirked as she realized he wore nothing beneath them. She sat above him and watched his eyes silently. The eagerness she loved seeing in him spilled out as he waited for her next set of movements; she could see the thoughts as they crossed his mind and kissed him lightly on the lips. He deflated in an instant thinking that she was in fact warming him up just to leave him there to cool.

"You look bored Jed, maybe we should just go to bed." Her words did not match her intentions as she pulled him fully inside her and moved teasingly slow, up and down.

"Stop." He whispered breathlessly into her ear. She did as he asked and waited quietly for further instruction. He took a few moments to readjust them, not planning to go far he slid them closer to the end of the chaise. Before she could say or do anything else he had a hard grip on her hips and slammed into her as hard as he could.

"Are you still tired Rei? We can go to bed now if you like." He kept them locked together as they fell to the bed, he was in control now and she knew it. Before too long they were tangled and sweaty. They met each other thrust for thrust, rolling around and constantly changing positions. When she was on top she was slow and teasing with her movements, when he was on top he was rough and demanding with his. This is how they always are, they both feared that if they weren't careful their passion would burn each other up and take the building down with them in the process. Hours later, they curled together in a twist of sheets. Nuzzling her neck, he took in the scent of her; cherry blossoms hidden under a layer of wood smoke and sweat.

"She-demon.."

"Go to sleep idiot."

 _Authors notes: I must admit, I am not terribly happy with how this one turned out but it will suffice until I come up with something better or rewrite it. Blah blah, I don't own Sailor Moon…Ya'll know the drill_


End file.
